The National Conference on Interstate Milk Shipment (NCIMS) is a non-profit organization composed of state, local, and federal regulatory officials responsible for milk sanitation rating and enforcement of Grade A milk sanitation laws, diary industry personnel, and academic researches and advisers. The main focus of the conference is to deliberate on proposals submitted by individuals from the various regulatory agencies and from industry who have an interest in ensuring that the dairy products that we consume are safe. At the conference, final decisions on the various proposals that are submitted are made by delegates form each of the fifty states and those U.S. territories that choose to send a delegate. These final decisions impact all regulations pertaining to interstate shipments of milk and milk products.